Ikeda Mai
UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DO NOT EDIT Ikeda Mai is the first Valaloid to be created by ValaCom Design Ikeda Mai wears a grey shirt with a futuristic light thing on her torso with a darker tint of grey on the sides of the shirt. Her shirt is cut a little bit from her stomach to her belly button and, the rims of the sleeves, bottom, and top of the shirt is yellow. She wears a mood bracelet and belt that is like Luka's belt but Mai's is pink and blue. Ikeda Mai wears blue shorts that are smorewhat rolled up to her lower thighs and her shoes are black converse. She wears blueish-greyish headphones with a yellow strip on them, her mic on the headphones is dark blue. Her hair is curly/wavy with sidebangs with a yellow hightlight in her sidebangs, giving her kind of a rebel look. She has "forest eyes" which are dark forest green eyes. She wears glasses that are dark red, giving her a somewhat innocent look Ikeda Mai is very cute Personality __Character's personality, traits, abilities etc. here__ Biography She had a hard, terrifying past. Mai was born in a very dangerous part of the Philippines into a very poor family, she had 3 siblings, 2 brothers and 1 sister, but they all died when she was very young. Her oldest brother was brutally murdered, her sister got poisoned, and her older twin brother sacrificed himself over getting Mai tortured and he ended up getting tortured to death. She got kiddnaped from her family right after she saw her parents get murdered in front of her own eyes, she was rescued after 6 weeks of something that almost killed her. The poor girl was taken to an orphanage where her 1st adoptive parents adopted her, her parents-in-law tortured her, beat her, raped her, and gave her the worst family anyone could ever have. She eventually built up the courage to call the police on them but, she got caught by her mother-in-law and was almost beaten to death until the police showed up and arrested her "parents". She was taken to a hospital and she had to stay there until she got repaired, by giving her cyborg and bionic parts. Mai was then taken to another orphanage and got adopted again to her current parents. Ikeda Mai basically cheated death 3 times in her life, that's a lucky girl Voice configuration She has no voice yet but her voice is suppose to be gentle, sweet, and calm yet her voice can be intense, powerful, and loud. Notable media Ikeda Mai is voiceless for now so she currently has no songs (yet) Additional info Relationships You can make it up Appearances None for now Trivia *She is Trilingual, Mai can speak Japanese, English, and Filipino. Her main language is Filipino *She is 78% human, 12% cyborg, and 10% bionic. She can funtion and grow completely like a complete human though *Ikeda Mai used to be a fraternal twin, her being the younger one *She was the youngest in her real family and she is now an only child *Ikeda Mai was based off of a real person (her creator/master), except the past and the bad things *Her counterpart is Sasaki Joce Gallery Image of character here |Place caption here <-- erase this line before placing image External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloids without Voices Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Characters by Mai8011